


You are on my tattoo

by Selemetis



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: Everyone has the first words their soulmate will say in the moment they fall in love with them as tattoos on their wrists.Leia and Han are no exception. But how will they react when they hear those words form one another?





	You are on my tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first Star Wars fanfiction so I am pretty nervous. I changed the canon first kiss in ESB but that's pretty much it.  
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> (also a special thanks to my friends who helped me through this story. <3)

Leia Organa never was in a rush to find her soulmate. Not that she wasn't a believer -- in fact,  _ she was _ . but there were more important things to accomplish and she hadn't been in need of someone to complete her soul. first, she had had her family -- senator Organa and Queen Organa. Then, Alderaan and now the Alliance. She doesn't need a soulmate to satisfy her soul, does she? She shouldn't.

There were various soulmates in the galaxy, she's sure of that at least. She heard all the stories about Rogue One heroes. Erso and Andor had their own tattoos -- Îmwe and Malbus had weird ones and aside from the late heroes, her parents had their own tattoos. Bail Organa had told her every story about their relationship and she was sort of envy of them.

What about her tattoo? Everyone had those epic sentences or one word destinies. What Leia had for a soulmate tattoo on her left wrist?  **_Your Worship_ ** .

_ Yes _ , she had always thought,  _ a royalty lover is destined to be my soulmate, this is one helluva epic love story. _

 

And then, there was this one certain person she had never thought of having as a companion by her side. He was witty, a fighter and even though the princess didn't want to admit, boy wasn't he charming. But none of them had caused any problem until he spoke those two words:  **_Your Worship_ ** . And he spoke of those words over and over again which made Leia crazy for not knowing the exact moment of the birth of Han Solo's crushing love for her.

And Han saying those words - ridiculous! In the entire galaxy, was he the one for Leia's soul? Seriously?

According to the logic of this soulmate tattoos, Han must be in love with her since the moment he had laid eyes on her but this was impossible for them because when they first met, they were in a dumpster. Han Solo was a pain in the ass in general but he was strongly an unsolvable problem in this soulmate situation.

Captain Han Solo. That scruffy-looking nerf herder.

***

Han Solo had never cared about those stupid soulmate hooeys going around him. Yes, people were born with the tattoos but who cares?  _ Apparently _ , everyone but him. He remembered his childhood -- his parents’ tattoos weren’t a match, his elder sister had told him once. But they were okay, right? You’d love people because of who they are, not just because a stupid sentence or a word said so. Just like that the whole Force bullshit, people were so eager to believe that they are destined to one another. And, please, did he look like someone who needs another human being to maintain his existence? 

He got Chewie on his side and Falcon on the other side, Han Solo was all good with them. And ever since he joined the Alliance, he got new friends. Like General Rieekan, like Luke Skywalker and hell, even Leia Organa became a friend in time. He always used the word “even” because  _ his Worship  _ was a tough nut to crack. Literally, actually. Most of the time Han was curious about what was going on under those big buns of hers. 

But today wasn’t one of those days that Han could spend to annoy her. Today was Luke’s turn to annoy Han himself. 

“What is your tattoo saying?” he asked before he went on a mission. 

“Why? Something I had said was matched with yours?”

“Ha-ha. No, I just like to know about people’s tattoos.” 

Han rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Nothing important, kid. Hey, if you are such a wanderer about that meaningless tattoos, what is your tattoo saying?” he asked in return. Luke frowned and yawned a bit. He didn’t seem like to answer the question. “Come on,” Han insisted. “They are not that big deal, you know.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Han crossed his arms and leaned on a table. “They are just mumblings and a trick probably the Hutt put on humans some time ago.”

Luke looking not sure about his new friend’s theory that much, took a deep breath and looked at Chewie repairing the Falcon. 

“Nothing.” he murmured. “Blank.”

Han furrowed his brows.

“What do you mean,  _ nothing? _ ” 

Blonde farm boy shrugged.

“Nothing appears on my wrist. Not a word -- damn, not even a letter! Just…blank.” A short silence appeared between them and then Luke shook his head. “Seems like I don’t have a soulmate.”

“Come on, junior,” Han laughed. “There’s no such thing anyway. If you don’t have it, maybe your  _ Force _ protected you from the trick, huh?”

“You don’t understand because you have one.” Luke murmured with anger. “What does your tattoo say anyway?”

Han got up and stretched his arms. His smirk was kinda faded but still, he was confident on his hypothesis. 

“It says,  **_Scruffy-looking nerf herder!_ ** ” he said with a laugh following. “I mean, it’s me, who’d call me scruffy-looking?”

Luke laughed at it, too and they both went to help Chewie looking furiously at them. 

***

After Luke’s snow accident, he was in bacta tank and Han was getting checked by the medical droids in the Alliance. Leia was there, too, of course. She was leaning on the door, looking at Han and his scars. There was nothing dangerous but still, it was a difficult mission. 

“You are good?” she asked.

“Yeah, thanks for caring, Your Worship.” Han mocked and winked at her. “You didn’t think you’d lose me, did you?”

Leia rolled her eyes so hard that made Han laugh again.  _ Those words again, _ she thought.  _ Those words that I’ll never get used to.  _

“The Alliance can’t bear losing another good fighter.” she said dryly but she couldn’t kid anyone -- not even herself.

“The Alliance?” Han raised an eyebrow. “The Alliance as in Leia Organa?”

“Captain Solo!”

“Fine, fine, but you gotta admit it some time, Princess.”

She didn’t bother herself with an answer and left the room immediately to see how was Luke doing. Han took a few minutes before following her since he didn’t want to be seem like he’s actually following her. And yes, he was.

In Luke’s bright white room the two of them were bickering as always. With this new report on the snow storm, Han was stuck in the Alliance and he claimed it was Leia’s idea because of the way she feels about her. 

That was it. Leia Organa wasn’t someone can be mocked by Han Solo or someone can Han Solo make fun of or someone Han Solo -- no. That was it. Han Solo that that--

“... **_Scruffy-looking nerf herder!_ ** ” there. She said it. Oh she was  _ so angry _ at him. Just pure anger and nothing else.

She saw a shock on Han’s face - an emotion she didn’t expect to see. 

“Who’s scruffy-looking?” he asked, just to be sure. But Leia didn’t answer him. 

***

“So,” Han asked with an amused face. “I’m a nerf herder, huh?”

“Don’t be so fragile, Captain.” Leia scolded him. “If you don’t want to hear my words, you can simply stay out of my way all you want.” 

They were in the engine room of the  _ Falcon  _ and Leia was just trying to help the ship to move away. 

Han got closer to her and looked at her from above. He loved this height difference between them. 

“Now now, Your Worship. No need to be so harsh, right? Actually, I was gonna ask you something.”

Leia’s stomach was knotted. Did Han ever have a question in his life? She crossed arms and lifted her chin. 

“I was just wondering… I mean, Luke and I were talking about our tattoos the other day. What is your tattoo saying?”

Leia stepped back immediately and her eyes widened. 

“Why are you asking me this? It’s  _ none  _ of your business.”

Han stepped closer. Again.

“What are you afraid of?” he asked lowering his voice. Leia fought herself not to inhale his heated breath against hers.

“I am certainly not afraid of nor interested in anything you imply, Captain.” she refused. Han just chuckled. 

“Then, Princess, what is a little soulmate tattoo chat between friends?”

“Friends?” Leia raised both of her eyebrows and Han shrugged in return. “Solo, I can gladly assure you there’s nothing to talk about.”

“If you are gonna make everything this hard, we’re gonna have some issues, Leia.” Han mumbled and without any warning, he kissed her. The kiss was heated, there was a lot of passion they both had held back but also it was so soft, so hopeful that none of them wanted it to end. When they apart, Leia looked at him with a shock on her face.

“You are on my tattoo, Leia.” Han whispered. Princess swallowed her harsh words for the kiss because there was something in Han’s voice and his sentence just made her freeze.

“What?” was the only word could come out.

Han lifted his left wrist and showed his tattoo to her. It was visible now -- like a little black bracelet, her words were there as a proof of the kiss.

**_Scruffy-looking nerf herder!_ **

 

Han couldn’t be sure if Leia was going to believe her because to be perfectly honest, even he wasn’t so sure about what the hell is going on. What if he wasn’t her soulmate and there is no such thing as soulmates and Han’s was a mistaken sentence? He had never experienced such an anxiety before so he was in need of some fresh air.

Leia was well aware of the situation he was in and this gave her a strange comfort. She put her right hand on his left cheek and smiled softly as she raised her left wrist as well.

**_Your Worship._ **

 

“Oh come on!” Han said loudly. “There might be a million people who call you that!”

Leia rolled her eyes and sighed. 

“There were many adjectives for me before but no one was ever silly enough to call me  _ Your Worship. _ ”

Han’s frowned face relaxed and his smirk was back.

“So, Your Worship, I guess this all stuff was indeed real, huh? It’s a bit of shock all right.”

Leia couldn’t help but smile, leaned to Han’s lips.

“You and me both, nerf herder.”


End file.
